Digital Love
by TheNightShootingStar
Summary: What was Kyle anymore? Why did he makes his heart flutter and his face heat up so much, jesus fuck dude! Why Don't You Play The Game? -Ongoing- BetaReader: ScaryLolita Style! I'm back! I actually never leave but I get discouraged so often.. :sigh:


The beat broke through the ceiling sinking in his bones. He was grinning ear to ear. He couldn't help it. He was the only one in the room with Kyle and that in itself spoke volumes.

Kyle just smiled and gave him an all knowing look.

Yeah this was right. This was definitely right.

The beat dropped and his stomach dropped with it. Butterflies made their way through his intestines and he felt his face flush, but he refused to lose his grin. Kyle threw his head back and laughed. He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Stan's neck and kissing his cheek.

This was exactly what he wanted.

He grabbed Kyle by his waist and squeezed, showing possession in the grip. He loved it. Kyle must've loved it too. He let out a throaty chuckle that made Stan shiver and practically melt.

Fairy tales warned him about this feeling, but he paid the lesson little mind. He smiled, sliding his hands and locking his fingers together behind the redhead's back. Hugging him close, luscious curls tickled his face. Kyle dipped down to kiss his neck smiling into his skin, setting that direct spot on fire. He loved this. Stan loved this. Just holding him as the music drove them to feel.

Kyle graced his hands along his arms, dragging them down behind his back, breaking the raven's fingers apart and locking them with his.

_Please dance with me_

Stan swore that's what he said, he swore he heard that gentle voice plead to him, but he couldn't be too sure. The music drowned out his own thoughts. Maybe he imagined it, but even that was impossible to tell. His eyes focused on Kyle's emerald orbs, getting lost in their charm. Kyle took a step away and brought their interlocked hands in front. He pulled Stan back with him and began glide across the room. Together, they swayed back and forth.

Just moving.

That's all they needed to do, just move – connected and in sync. Stan felt that. In his heart he felt connected and free just moving with Kyle.

God, it just felt so right.

The room began to merge behind them. It became nothing except soft lights, but all Stan saw were red curls bouncing and moving to the sound.

Kyle moved to memorize and it was as if he was created to be the goddess, Love, the Aphrodite of Stan's world. Stan followed as his loyal Hephaestus, eager to please. Soft freckled hands guided wanting ones around its owners delicate figure. Lips spread into a warm smile as green eyes met blue, hopeful ones.

And they moved - those same freckled fingers locking together behind a slender neck.

Two bodies danced, simply gliding and swaying with the beat drowning out the movement. It began as something more. His cheeks heated and he felt as if his stomach was laughing at his nervousness, punishing him for feeling so good. Butterflies began to spread their wings, expanding in this chest as it tightened. He just smiled, welcoming the feeling as the movements continued to intensify growing into something pure. Unsure of what he was even doing, he closed his eyes and let Kyle steal him away to somewhere far yet near, letting his heart take him where the rhythm told him to go and letting the feeling guide him closer to Kyle. His eyelid began to heat up, something bright staring intensely upon them. He lifted them, his sight betraying him as an eerie nagging light blinded him. It caused him to cringe in discomfort.

_Stan_, came a soft voice calling out to him. It was distant but he was more than positive it belonged to Kyle. He squeezed hoping he still held the ginger in his arms. He smiled when he felt something warm draw closer. He was there. Kyle was still there, arms wrapped around Stan's neck. He couldn't see Kyle look up at him. He couldn't see the look of endearment that Kyle gave. But he felt an arm tugging him closer to the warmth, wrapping hungrily around Stan's neck. He felt lips touch his skin, gently kissing his Adam's apple.

And there it was. The beat came through harder, growing louder as Stan began to feel warmer, the light growing brighter. Stan swallowed hard in efforts to make those butterflies disperse.

_Why don't you play the game? _

Stan squeezed his eyes shut, annoyed by the intense light shining into his room. He threw his pillow over his head, thoroughly unimpressed.

His mother left his curtain open for him.

_**Good morning to you, too, woman.**_

He groaned aloud and tossed his pillow down onto his lap. Staring up at the ceiling, he could hear the music playing on his computer.

_Why don't you play the game?_

Stan sighed. He threw the pillow back over his face and laughed as the song began to play again.

Digital Love - Daft Punk

All My Love,  
>TheNightShootingStar<p> 


End file.
